Stuck in an Elevator
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Being stuck in an elevator is hard, especially for Noah who was no entertainment and is stuck with one other person who is slowly driving him insane, Geoff. Dedicated to Fulltimereviewer.


**Stuck in an Elevator.**

**Summery:**** Being stuck in an elevator is hard, especially for Noah who was no entertainment and is stuck with one other person who is slowly driving him insane, Geoff.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Total Drama or the tiny snippet I took from 'A Tale of Two Cities', that belongs to Charles Dickens!**

**A Note:**** Well the last One-Shot that I owe Fulltimereviewer, I have to admit, this of the last ideas she gave me, with this one I had the most ideas bubbling around in my head for, I don't know why but the simple idea of Geoff and Noah being in an elevator just sparked my brain which was pretty awesome for this!**

**I've just come back from Paris so I'm pretty tired, I really wanted to get this done before I went away but sadly time went ahead of me and I soon found myself leaving in a day and I hadn't even packed. So that was my priority. Sorry!**

**I also want to say sorry for not getting anything done in a while, see life's kind of hit me at a bad time and I've been having a lot of issues recently, I'd rather not get into it here but life's been pretty rough for me, so please respect this if I don't get work done as fast as I'd like to.**

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>'<em>It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness'.<em>

Noah grinned to himself as he read the first line of his book, 'A Tale of Two Cities'. A classic book, this wasn't Noah's first time reading this, in fact it was his 14th time and counting, however there was something about this classic Dickens novel that made it just so appealing to him.

He remembered when he first got into it, he was 9 and his class were reading it, he remembered the whole room groaning and sighing whenever the subject was brought up, but to him it was the best book in the world, he loved to read it over and over and soak in the glory of this amazing book.

It was a classic; therefore a classic should be treated in the right way.

He leant back in contentment into his sun bed and smiled to himself, he was currently relaxing at the loser's resort in Hawaii, they were still in the midst of Total Drama World Tour and he had been kicked off a good few weeks ago in London, after a long trek back to Canada he finally arrived and was greeted by the rest of the group, only then to be shipped off to Hawaii a few days later to film the next aftermath.

He had done so but was bored out of his head as he watched Courtney, Harold, Owen and Blaineley battle it out on who gets to help the final three with winning, he pretty much just slunk into the background, thinking about other things until he was reunited with his beloved book.

A sudden splash brought Noah out of his thoughts he looked up from his book and saw Katie and Sadie squealing like idiots as they both leapt into the pool.

The impact from the two girls jumping into the pool at the same time made Noah regret sitting so close to the pool as a few droplets of water splashed over him and his book.

Noah clicked his tongue angrily and immediately went to his book's aid and rubbed the water off it, leaving behind a slight watermark, his was most definitely not how a classic should be treated.

"Hey!" He angrily called over to Katie and Sadie, who after giggling like idiots looked up at him with a big grin on their faces.

"Yeah Noah?" Katie called up as she splashed around in the water.

"Would you girls kindly mind not trying to destroy my books?" Noah snapped back at the wonder twins, "I'm trying to read here if you don't mind".

"Awh, come off it Noah!" Sadie giggled, "We're in Hawaii here! You should be relaxing and getting a tan, not reading".

"Yeah!" Katie chimed in, "I mean, aren't you worried you'll get pale?"

"Oh my gosh!" Sadie cried out, "I'd be worried if I were you!"

Noah rolled his eyes, his skin was naturally dark, he was half caste, there was no way he would ever get pale, whereas on the other hand, Sadie could not talk, she was as pale as snow.

He shook his head bitterly, "Wow, I think I just lost five IQ points from having that conversation with you guys" he snapped as he turned on his heel and left.

He could hear the angry squeals from the two girls as he left, to be honest he really didn't care, they had annoyed him, and it was just necessary that anyone that annoyed him should get a little taste of his angry, sarcastic nature.

He stormed into the hotel and past the front desk, he could hear other people saying hello to him, but right now he really didn't care, right now all he had on his mind was to get upstairs, get into his comfy pyjamas and read 'A Tale of Two Cities' in peace!

He walked towards the elevator and pressed the up button, after waiting for a few seconds the doors creaked open, inviting Noah in.

"Finally" he grumbled as he stepped inside, the door stayed open for a good few seconds, as if it was waiting for someone else.

Noah didn't pay much attention to it; instead he looked down at his book and slowly opened it, he assumed that there was going to be no one else to step into the lift so he was sure he could read a good few sentences before getting onto his floor.

A gentle whirring noise started as the door slowly started to close, Noah smiled happily as the two door started to meet, finally, here was his chance for peace and quiet.

Until…

"HOLD THE DOOR DUDE!"

Noah jumped at the loud scream he could hear from the other side of the door, through the tiny crack between the two doors two hands suddenly appeared as they gripped either side of the door and pulled them apart.

Noah winced slightly at the pure brute strength of this boy; he was slightly amazed until he saw who had pried the doors apart.

Geoff.

"Whoa! I didn't think I was going to make this ride up!" He joked happily as he stepped inside the lift with a goofy grin on his face.

Noah grimaced bitterly as Geoff stood next to him; this was going to be a very painful lift journey.

"Ah man!" Geoff sighed happily, "You know I really didn't think I was going to catch this lift! Good thing you were in here and helped me".

"I didn't do a thing" Noah mumbled bluntly.

Geoff ignored this and carried on talking, "Man, isn't this resort just the best? And it looks like everyone's having a freaking good time, don'cha think?"

Noah rolled his eyes, he was now concentrating on counting how many times Geoff said 'man' in the past five minutes, as Geoff carried on raving about the hotel and how amazing it was, Noah was looked around him, trying to figure out what floor they were on, his room was on the fifth floor, how long did it take to get to the fifth floor? Apparently over an hour because that's how long he swore he had been in the lift for already.

"And the food, the food is amazing! I seriously could consider living here forever, man! I mean me, this hotel and my girl! What more could a guy want, right?" Geoff said as he nudged Noah in the ribs.

Noah scowled and squinted his eyes in fury, what happened to his peace and quiet, well that was all washed down the drain the second Geoff stepped into the elevator.

"What do you think of the hotel?" Geoff asked, now turning his attention to Noah.

Realizing he couldn't avoid this question, he lowered his book and looked Geoff square in the eyes, his goofy expression made Noah mad, he had no idea why but that happy grin just made him want to punch Geoff right in the middle of his eyes.

"It's…alright" He quietly mumbled.

"Just alright?" Geoff gasped in shock, "Are you kidding, have you had your eyes closed since you arrived here? It's amazing, the pool, the food, the atmosphere! It's like one massive party, isn't it! Come on, you've got to like something here!"

"It's not my scene" Noah mumbled again, his nerves starting to shake with anger, if Geoff didn't shut up soon, he was going to flip out.

"Then what is your scene? Reading this?" Geoff asked as he snatched the book away from Noah, "What is this anyway".

That was the last straw…he _touched_ the book.

"Give it back" Noah warned, his voice was low and threatening.

"Whoa, relax dude!" Geoff grinned, "It's just a book…who is this Charles Dickens guy anyway?"

"I said give it back!"

"Why? I wanna know!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

With a quick swipe of his hands, Noah snatched the book from Geoff's hands and pulled it close to his chest, his glared bitterly at Geoff, while he looked back at Noah and was confused by all this.

"Hey! No need for that!" Geoff said to him, "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Noah repeated angrily, "My problem is people like you getting on my last nerve, all I want is some peace and quiet in this godforsaken hotel and when I finally thought I got that peace and quiet, guess who steps into the elevator, you! You and your stupid happy attitude that makes me want to kill myself; can't you just shut up for two seconds? Better yet, shut up until I get out of this lift, no! Shut up all together! Because I certainly don't want to hear your voice anymore! Now leave me alone!"

Geoff didn't have time to be surprised by this sudden outburst as the elevator suddenly started to jerk around, it started making angry churning noise and then with a jolt, the lights all shut off and it stopped.

There was an awkward silence between the two, until Geoff did exactly what Noah wished that he didn't.

"Good job, dude! You _broke_ the elevator!"

"I did not break it! It's broken down by the looks of it".

Geoff face froze, then it suddenly turned into a look of panic as he started screaming loudly.

"OH MY GOD!" He wailed, "WE'RE STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR?"

"Jeez calm down!" Noah quickly said to him, "It happens all the time to people, we'll be out before you know it".

"Don't say that!" Geoff cried out, "Have you not _seen_ Final Destination? This is just the start! It's a normal accident, then next thing you know the bottom of the elevator floor drops and a spike impales you!" As he spoke his voice grew quieter and his face paled.

"RELAX!" Noah snapped at him, "We're not going to die, "I'll call the hotel desk downstairs and we'll be out, you'll see".

That still didn't stop the whimpering Geoff from mumbling 'we're going to die'.

* * *

><p>After a good twenty minutes of trying to contact the front of the hotel to let them know that they were stuck in the elevator, ringing the alarm button, panicking and trying to get signal on their phone, Noah and Geoff finally got a hold of someone to let them out, albeit it was the emergency services that Geoff rang in a moment of panic and ended up nearly crying down the phone about getting stuck in the elevator.<p>

Now that knowing that the two of them were safe, things started to get bitter between the odd pair. Geoff was desperate to make Noah talk to him, because he was bored and he never really liked it when people had a massive grudge against him for no apparent reason, sure he annoyed people occasionally, but this wasn't intentional, so that's why he wanted to sort things out. While Noah was all set for using this sudden turn of events to get some reading down, but with the elevator lights switched off, he couldn't find some decent light and this annoyed him even more.

Angrily, he lay the book beside him; he would have thrown it if it wasn't so important to him. He slumped down to the floor and sighed miserably, Geoff looked over at him, he was sitting on the floor on the opposite side to him.

Geoff took this moment to start up a friendly conversation with Noah, just about random things, nothing too major, in a desperate attempt to start a random conversation he scooted across the floor closer to Noah; he noticed this and looked up at him.

"So…stuck in a elevator huh?" He mumbled as he moved closer to Noah, "It's pretty boring isn't it?"

Noah sighed, "I'll say".

"Then let's play a game!"

"A game?"

"Yeah!" Geoff said happily, "You know when you were kids and your parents would start up those little games on long car journeys to stop you from asking how long the journey was?"

"No" Noah cut him off, "I never played those silly games, I always brought a book with me on long journeys and tried to read my way through".

"Lame!" Geoff mocked loudly, "You're telling me you never played those games?"

"No".

"Then let's start now" Geoff said, sitting crossed legged and leaning back on his hands, "I spy!"

"I spy what?"

"That's the game!" Geoff told Noah, "I spy! You choose something in the room and say 'I spy with my little eye something beginning with…' and then you say the first letter! Simple!"

"And stupid!" Noah groaned, "That would be better if we were stuck in a hotel room or something like that, not an elevator where there are like three things in here!"

"Well it's something!" Geoff huffed, "I don't see you coming up with anything!"

"Fine! You want to talk, then I won't play those stupid games with you, I'd much rather have an intellectual talk with you but I doubt your pea sized brain would even respond to what I've got to say!"

"Oh yeah?" Geoff growled, "Try me!"

"No, no!" Noah said, "If you think you're so smart then you start us off!"

"I will!" Geoff said, leaning forward on his hands, "What came first? The Chicken or the Egg?"

Noah nearly choked on his own spit, "Are you seriously kidding me?"

Geoff now had a cute grin on his face, "Well if you're so smart then you can answer this for me!"

Noah rolled his eyes and went to pick up his book again, but Geoff wasn't going to give up that easy, he scooted across the floor and went to sit closer to Noah.

"Come on" Geoff coaxed Noah, "You know you want to answer it!"

"No…I don't!" Noah insisted.

"But chickens have to come from somewhere!" Geoff insisted, "They come from eggs but where did that egg come from? Surely not another chicken because to have a chicken you need to have an egg and that egg didn't just come out of thin air but neither did the chicken, I mean, chickens weren't wandering around before human were created right? So surely chickens come from eggs…well they do come from eggs but where did that egg come from? You know that one egg that held that first chicken, that must have been one special egg, that egg must have been so stoked! You know? To hold that first chicken in the world! Man I would have loved to have been that egg! That would be some crazy stuff there. But then where did that egg come from? Because if that egg that held the first chicken was in fact the first egg of the world too then did it just pop out of thin air? It's so confusing. Where did all this come from? And then if this egg wasn't the first egg in the world then where is the first egg of the world, is its remains haunting the world like a crazy egg ghost and causing things like global warming and the recession and-."

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" Noah screamed at the top of his lungs, "Will you shut that God-awful mouth of yours and give me some peace!"

"But you said that I should-."

"Yeah, I said you should talk if you only have something intelligent to say, and sorry Geoff, but I don't care about chickens or eggs or being the first chicken in the world, I don't care! It's all ridiculous and if you say one more thing I will punch you in the face and believe me, I don't care about what happens to me after that".

And with that, Noah spun around and turned his back on Geoff. Leaving him sitting in the elevator with a hurt and shocked expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Noah could feel his mouth becoming drier than before, his eyes were glazing over and he was pretty sure he was dead, just how long did it take for the fire brigade to turn up and break down an elevator door? Any longer and Noah was pretty sure that a vulture would be breaking into this elevator and feasting on his rotting corpse.<p>

He sighed loudly and slowly sat up, Geoff hadn't moved from his position when Noah had shouted at him and to be honest, he really didn't care what Geoff was up to know, that man had caused him nothing but grief and aggravation the second he stepped into this lift.

Noah hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on then in a desperate hope to try and get some sort of sleep, maybe it'll make the time go faster…

"Hey…Noah?"

Maybe not.

Noah groaned and raised his head, "What do you want, Geoff?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"If it's anything about chickens or eggs I'm not interested".

"No…it's not".

"Promise?"

"Promise".

"Alright then", Noah replied, "Shoot".

"Ok…why'd you hug Bridgette in Yukon?" Geoff asked slowly.

Noah hadn't been expecting this, he raised his head a little bit more and he could feel his eyes slowly coming back to life, his heart pounding in surprise as he slowly turned around to face Geoff, surely he must be angry, if not he wouldn't have asked that question. He was mad and was going to beat Noah up.

But when Noah made eye contact with Geoff, he could see that he wasn't mad, in fact Geoff just looked curious, however Geoff could see that this question had made Noah uncomfortable so he immediately held his hands up and smiled.

"Hey…I'm not mad or anything, I just want to know why…is it because you have feelings for her? Because that's ok too, I mean if I wasn't with Bridge I'd definitely be crushing on her. She's hot!" Geoff said happily.

Noah pursed his lips and looked back down at the floor; he took a slow and deep breath in before he looked back up at Geoff, "Have you ever been to Yukon before?"

"Nope".

"Well…you have no idea how cold it is over there, it's ridiculously cold" Noah explained as he turned his whole body to face Geoff and scooted a little closer to him.

"Like…if you get locked in a freezer kind of cold?"

"Worse" Noah mumbled, "All the girls seemed pretty content with having Alejandro keeping them warm, she looked freezing and I…I didn't want her to be cold so…well two together is better than one so I hugged her…but she made her feelings about you pretty clear to me and pushed me off".

"Yeah…I saw that" Geoff said, "It was pretty cold of her to do that".

"She's mad about you…I don't blame her for a second" Noah explained with a gentle smile on his face, "Look, Geoff. I know she had some things with Alejandro but she really is in love with you, and he's the biggest player I have ever met in my life, so please don't let any of that come between you two".

"Oh no need to worry about that" Geoff said with a grin on his face, "We're ok, sure we had a few days where things were a little bad between us but we patched things up, I could never break up with her…I'd miss her too much".

"Yeah…I can see why" Noah mumbled.

Geoff heard this and looked at Noah sincerely, "Are you sure you don't have any feelings for her? I won't be mad I promise".

Noah smiled faintly and looked back at the floor, "I used to…but not anymore".

"I appreciate your honesty" Geoff said as he moved closer to Noah, "You know…for a complete weirdo you're kind of cool".

"And you know what, Geoff? Right back at you".

Geoff threw his head back and laughed loudly, "Touché my friend, touché".

Geoff then rose up his fist to Noah, at first he thought Geoff was going to punch him, but when his fist hovered next to him in a completely non menacing way, he realized what he was trying to do, he was only trying to fist bump him.

Noah grinned and raised up his own fist and pressed it against Geoff's, "You're alright, you know that?"

Geoff smiled, "Yeah…I've been told" He said with a cocky grin.

"Alright, Mr. Big head!"

"Hey! That's mean!"

"You asked for it".

The two boys laughed softly at this banter, and then suddenly the elevator jerked loudly, shaking the floor with it causing both of the boys to jump up, the loud crack was the replaced by a whirring noise and the elevator started to move upwards.

"The elevator's fixed!" Geoff cried out happily as he started fist pumping the air.

Noah let out a long sigh of relief, "Yeah…it sure is!"

The elevator then stopped smoothly and the doors opened, to revealing several men in firemen outfits smiling back at them.

"Welcome back boys!" One of them said to the two, "Sorry about that accident".

"It's cool!" Geoff said as he stepped out of the elevator, Noah also joined him just in time to see someone pushing past the fire-fighters. Someone blonde and who immediately made her way to Geoff.

"Oh, Geoff!" Bridgette cried out as she forced herself into Geoff's arms who straight away wrapped his arms around her, "Do you know how worried I was about you?"

"Why, babe?" Geoff asked, "We were only in there for twenty minutes!"

'Twenty minutes? Was that it?" Noah thought to himself.

"Well twenty minutes for me to worry and panic about you" Bridgette replied as she pulled away from Geoff.

"Hey, there's not need to get upset, we're out now and I'm ok, I had my buddy Noah with me the whole time".

Bridgette looked over at Noah, "Were you in there too? Well thank God your both safe now" She said as she walked over to Noah and pulled him into a quick hug.

It lasted for about two seconds, but it felt amazing and heartbreaking at the same time. Noah patted Bridgette on the back as she pulled away and turned back to Geoff who was talking to the fire-fighters.

And that was it, Noah had been stuck in an elevator for only twenty minutes (despite it feeling like six hours) and survived, he had to thank Geoff too, even thought things started off badly with him, they ended pretty well and they talked about some pretty deep stuff.

He smiled as he saw Geoff wrap his arm around Bridgette and she leant into his touch with a soft smile on her face, they were in love. Sure he might have had some feelings for her but thanks to Geoff they were pretty much gone and even if they weren't he knew that as long as he didn't act on them, Geoff was going to be fine about it all.

Noah collected his book and headed towards his room, to do the thing he had been looking forward to doing all day. But as he walked away he couldn't help but think about the first line of his favourite book and how it applied to the day he had just had.

'_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's another One-Shot down, also, anyone that liked this, look out for my new project that will be premiering tonight, I hope! (Yes I know I've still got One-Shots to do but this needs to be done now or I will never do it!)<strong>

**So review and I hope you like this, especially Fulltimereviewer!**


End file.
